Titans
Titans are being often considered as deities. They represent areas of the Narrative and Characters may be considered 'avatars' of those titans to which they are associated, even if they do not know it. They were created by two of the Primordial Deities, which make up the physical and metaphysical aspects of the Multiverse, specifically Uranus and Gaia. The titans are imprisoned at the centre of various galaxies the NeSiverse, which was done by the powerful God-Monarchs when they travelled back in time in Pan Post ?. Kronos acted as a leader of the titans and was considered the most powerful when they advanced through the Multiverse and created universes, galaxies, worlds and peoples. Description Appearance The titans are considered 'beyond comprehension', meaning that they are unknowableLeg Post 50, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. However they do have physical appearances when they meet with other beings. Characters Kronos Main article: Kronos Kronos is commonly considered the leader of the titans thanks to his victory over their father Uranus. He is the father of many deities in the Multiverse but he consumed almost all of them when Uranus predicted they would overthrow him. Only Zeus, child to Rhea, survived and eventually helped to bring about the downfall of Kronos by aiding the Twelve God-Monarchs to imprison the titans. Rhea Main article: Rhea Rhea had several children with Kronos but when Kronos believed he was under threat from his offspring, he began to consume them all. Rhea was able to hide the youngest, Zeus, on the planet Earth who would eventually help the Twelve God-Monarchs to imprison all of the titans. Oceanus Main article: Oceanus Oceanus is the father of Metis, who would later marry a child of Kronos named Zeus who helped the Twelve God-Monarchs to imprison the titans. Metis was, however, killed by Zeus. History The titans were created by the Primordial Deities Uranus and Gaia, Uranus representing reality and dimensions while Gaia was life. They then used the essences of their parents to continue the legacy of creation as they proceeded to create universes, galaxies and worlds across the Multiverse. They created other beings, including beings that would be considered deities. However the essence of Uranus, which was the structured and ordered nature of reality, railed against the unorganised and temperamental crafts of the titans. Urged on by the essence of Gaia, the bravest of the titans, Kronos, metaphorically slew Uranus and the nature of reality became fractured, creating dimensions, alternate realities and Realms with barriers separating them. Uranus, however, was not to be retired without a final say. He predicted that Kronos himself would, likewise, be overthrown by his own children. Kronos became paranoid. He and his sister, Rhea, had created many deities throughout the Multiverse and any of them could overthrow him. In his madness he ate his children - the deities he had created. He consumed them into himself where they remained trapped within an endless, cycling Narrative moment. The last of these gods, Rhea sought to hide from Kronos. Using Plotlines she was able to weave a Story for her son and hid him on a small, irrelevant world as an underdog hero - Earth. The deity would grow into the god known as Zeus. Yet the conditions by which Zeus would overthrow his father became indirect. It was through him that the Twelve God-Monarchs were able to pinpoint the titans at the creation of the NeSiverse - in which Zeus had been stashed. He told them of his father's weaknesses, strengths and armed with the knowledge of the son, the deities from the future were able to imprison the titans. In return, the God-Monarchs freed all of the deities that Kronos had consumed. Many of these deities, thankful to their saviours, would come to serve or even worship the God-Monarchs. Zeus thus created a blade and imbued it with the essence of his great betrayal against his father - the legendary sword Harpē that would fall into the hands of various human heroes of Earth throughout the lifetime of humanity. Notes Britt's Commentary "When I created the titans, they were my attempt to join in the world-building of the meta-side to the NeS and the concept of the Narrative. Al Ciao the Writer, however, would lead them in a generic world-builder direction. The names of the titans were based on the original titansTitan (mythology) article, Wikipedia. of Greek MythologyGreek Mythology article, Wikipedia., but initially that was where the similarities ended. It would only be later than more aspects to the original material would be integrated into the NeS versions." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Species Category:Leg Species Category:Pan Species Category:Narrative Deities Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Deities